


Gellert Grindelward's Great  Parenting

by suuny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crossover, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuny/pseuds/suuny
Summary: Fucking his dad’s ex husband might not the worst thing in the world.But running into them screwing in his dad’s bedroom after that might.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Rocker/Albus Dumbledore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Gellert Grindelward's Great  Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter x Rock’n’Rolla crossover( Doesn’t really have much to do with Rock’n’Rolla. It’s just Jamie starred the character Rocker in that movie and I love it also I like writing this kind of stories. Kinda funny and kinda absurd.)  
> Modern AU with wizarding world  
> Rocker being Grindelward’s son and he had a one night stand with Dumbledore(They’re not related.)Dumbledore and Grindelwald had a divorce and they got back together in the end of the story.  
> Some details could be rather disturbing.

Rocker Grindelward never got to know the wizarding world thoroughly.

That is not the only disadvantage of being the infamous black wizard’s son but Gellert managed to teach him some practical spells anyway. He had learned how to move things without touching them; how to petrify someone; how to torture someone with one single spell; and of course, how to kill someone once and for all. He never made that last one work though, not once. His dad was both convinced and saddened that he was not corrupted enough, but he thought it was simply because Gellert’s wand was a piece of shit.

He really doesn’t know how to be corrupted even more. He thought he was a disaster whether based on muggle’s or wizard’s standards: He started smoking since he was about twelve then quickly upgraded it into marijuana. After that, basically everything. His room was always full of smoke and was a safety hazard to everyone in the neighborhood. If you put every people he fucked together, you’ll find your life rather simple and plain and short numbered. He has never been in a serious relationship since he “likes the feeling of breaking up”. He transferred from school to school far too many times to barely finish his voluntary education as almost every headmaster in town was humiliated by him at least once in front of the public. There even was this one time he got high and he got on the dais, claimed that his history teacher was longing for his dick for quite some time(It didn’t actually happen. You see, when Rocker inherited Gellert’s silver tongue, he clearly tossed the “truth”and “charming”part in “knitting the cruel truth into a charming lie” in the garbage can.), and his teacher ended up in custody for no reason.

He was a piece of work came out of William Lee’s anus after another William Lee fucked this one.

But his dad kept saying: “Sorry son,you’re not corrupted enough.” 

NOT CORRUPTED ENOUGH?! Thought Rocker bitterly. How dare Gellert Grindelwald say he’s not corrupted enough?! As far as he knew, that great plan of his was merely a plan and nothing else. He collected a few followers, held a few rally, then nothing more. Besides, there was not a chance that Gellert gave up the plan for him. He was convinced for many reason that his dad would cast a spell to send him to see Merlin if he ever got into his way. The last time Gellert whipped out his wand in front of Rocker as a threat was because Rocker forgot to cook his breakfast.

“Honestly, I don’t know why you’re still here.” Gellert waved his wand as if he was a canter, Rocker won’t be surprised anymore.

“Don’t fucking go Avada Kedavra on me , bitch!”Rocker snapped, “I highly suspected that I’m a house elf to you now.”

Actually he didn’t: That thing is unbelievably hideous and broke every (including sexual)fantasy of his. But all of a sudden, Gellert went silence. 

“Oh fuck.”Rocker put down his fork and found this situation rather hard to swallow, “Oh fuck no.”

“Listen, son. There’s a reason that I named you Rocker.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. You fucking saw that on a stupid magazine and thought, hey, why not? My son is gonna be called that.”

“……You know that’s only half the reason.”

“Oh!”Rocker widened his eyes, burst out a laughter towards the ceiling. Then he narrowed his eyes——he always hunches his back, narrows his eyes and does weird things with his hands. Gellert only noticed that a couple of days ago though Rocker claimed that he was like this ever since he started drinking. Rocker took a deep breath, “That shouldn’t BE a reason ! Not even half !”

“I named you Rocker because I hope you could rock this world.”

Rocker was silent for a while. Gellert put down his wand with satisfaction: “I put so much hope on you, my son, I’ll give you anything …… I’m sure you would do the……”

“Last time you said it’s because you always knew that I can make a great rockstar.”Rocker clenched his teeth, “You thought I was on too much drugs and alcohol that I fucked up with my head! You thought I won’t remember your words. Hey, guess what ? I fucking remember ! All of it ! I remember when you taught me how to do that crucio shit and you were thrilled that I made it work. I remember you said that I can’t do that Avada spell is because I wasn’t corrupted enough. So I started smoking and drinking, I robbed and I stole shit . But no, oh no, I still can’t do it, I just can’t do it ! Then I’m not your son anymore and became your fucking house elf. Gellert, why did you take me in the first place ?”

Of course Gellert knew what Rocker was implying. He did take him in because the talent he showed as a baby. But it would be a lie to say that Rocker didn’t grow on him after all these years. He suddenly started to miss the first ten years of Rocker’s life when Rocker would follow him wherever he go and look him in the eyes directly with those big blue eyes——for far too many years, no one would look him in the eyes. They were either scared or disgusted. He guessed, deep down, he still loved his son. He doesn’t know when Rocker started to behave like those annoying young muggles in town and why. He occasionally walked into Rocker’s room and there’s a good chance that he would bump into his son fucking a priest over forty. Rocker never felt embarrassed, he just glued his eyes on Gellert while taking a drug.

Rocker always narrows his eyes and says something stupid. After a while, he simply doesn’t look at Gellert at all.

Rocker put on his hat to cover his dark hair which was beginning to fade and reveal the true color before Gellert could think of something to say.

“I’m leaving.”he declared, “You can go fuck yourself.”

Albus Dumbledore didn’t know that was the craziest day in his entire life until the next morning.

He shouldn’t have been so compassionate as to sit next the boy to comfort him. But how could he not? Such a poor boy, all alone, drinking liquor mixed with tears. What happened to the sweet boy? Thought Albus. Being in a pub all by himself in such late hour. Thinking so, Albus sat beside the boy.

“Hi.”

Rocker looked up and saw a man with beautiful red hair sat next to him, looking at him with the most tender eyes in the world. He looked just like Rocker’s first love——just a nice way to describe the guy. He was, in fact, only the first one that Rocker ever fucked. Those two boys had been together for the whole summer. Rocker began to think that he was in love but the other boy was just there for the summer. Rocker had neither fucked anyone for over a month nor thought of the boy since then. Actually, he began to suspect that he really fucked up his brain because he couldn’t remember the boy’s name.

“You look familiar.” What a cheesy line. Albus thought to himself. Now the boy would think that he’s some pathetic pervert while he just wanted to help. But Rocker grinned. Suddenly, Albus was a little confused. The boy and his ex-husband were too much alike, almost like a reincarnation of him——no, that son of a bitch is still alive,unfortunately. Rocker burped as his grin thickened: “I thought you look familiar, too. My name is Rocker.”

“Rocker?” Even though Albus knew better than laughing at a poor boy’s name, he burst out a laugh before he even realized. He blamed it on the booze. Normally, Rocker would beat the shit out of anyone who dares to mock at his name, but Albus looked genuinely amused. Besides, at that moment,his smile seemed to be the most wonderful thing in the world. He was so nice and gentle, just like the parent Rocker has always wanted growing up but never admitted.

“My dickhead father picked it randomly. This word was lying there on the magazine he was reading. He said that he had a better reason but I don’t buy it. I have told you my name now it’s your time to return the favor.”said Rocker with a smile on his face.

“My name’s Albus.”

Such a beautiful coincidence. The memory of that boy struck him abruptly. Albus was the name of that boy——at least that was how Rocker called him. Albus was the boy’s middle name. Rocker was drunk all the time, all he could remember was the word Albus.

“Had a fight with your father then, I guess?”

“Yeah……”Rocker leaned over the table and giggled. Then suddenly, he sat up with his arm stretched out as if he was cheering for something, “The great Gellert! Always thought himself as a fucking pope or something while he can’t even raise his son properly. He is a total scumbag and the reason I became like this.”

The name made Albus’s heart skipped a beat. It can’t be——his bitch of a ex-husband was not here in England. Also he believed that there were many other Gellerts who is neither his ex-husband nor a bastard in the world. 

“I happen to know a dickhead Gellert as well.”

“Oh yeah?” Rocker smirked, “And I think I already fell in love with you.”

Albus smiled and patted him on his head.

Rocker can’t really get drunk. He assumed that it has something to do with magic or his body upgraded after all these years of alcoholism——his biology was not as good as he’d imagined. He was already half sober on the way out of the pub. He realized that he was going to stay at the hotel room which Albus stayed for the business trip. He might have mentioned that he had no place to go although his manager Mickey’s apartment is only two blocks away and that guy doesn’t really care if Rocker stays there for a night or two.

——When his brain went heavenly blank for the third time, he had decided that he can make the best decision when he’s drunk.

Albus was rather ashamed: look at him, a professor of Hogwarts, having sex with a random boy he barely knew. Worst of all, he couldn’t deny that Rocker made him feel so fucking good.

Albus turned him down when he asked for the fourth round. He really needs to have a shower. When he got back from the bathroom he noticed that they made such a mess. Rocker was already asleep so he decided that they could clean it up when they woke up. He was ready to go to bed when he saw Rocker’s wallet on the floor. For some reason, he picked it up, and that was when Rocker’s ID fell out.

Jesus fucking Christ. There may be a lot of Gellerts out there, but only a few Gellert Grindelward. A blond one? That pretty narrowed it down to one person.

Albus felt overwhelmed by mixed feelings. Then Rocker woke up and took Albus in his arms.

“Wanna get some sleep?” Rocker kissed him on his neck, smiling, “Or are you up for another round?”

Albus left a kiss on his hand in return, “Let’s, just, get some rest.”

They didn’t wake up until the next noon. Rocker woke up first. He had a shower, got dressed, then ordered some room service. Albus woke up then immediately locked his eyes on the night table where he put Rocker’s ID before he fell asleep. He surely hoped that was him having hallucinations.

“You saw my ID?”Rocker smiled, “I was blond when I took that picture. Then I thought it was ridiculous and I looked exactly like my father when he was younger, which disgusted me.”

Oh Merlin’s beard! Oh no no no, no, no, no! How could he got himself mixed up with a Grindelward again after twenty years!?

“You got to go.”said Albus , “I, uh, I got something important to do.”

Rocker was rather calm. He has been in this kind of situation(as in one night stand, not fucking his dad’s ex)for many times before. “So I guess, one time thing, then?”

Albus nodded his head.

“Alright then.” Rocker hugged him who failed to avoid this intimate contact, “By the way, you were great.”

Albus sighed and decided that he would not return to this place ever again.

Rocker Grindelward wasn’t really a big time rockstar.

In fact, he couldn’t even feed himself. He didn’t want to do anything rather than singing (he can’t, either). If he had a wand maybe he could be a stupid magician or something. He could probably be the best since other magicians don’t have actual magic. But he didn’t even know where he could find himself a wand. In fact, he didn’t think he ever met a witch or a wizard other than Gellert.

Rocker gave in after a month. He went back home and decided he wanted to stay home for a little while. On the bright side, Gellert was not the kind of parent who kept nagging you with a “I told you so”face. Rocker noticed that when he got robbed after trying to get a joint. Gellert said nothing about it, he simply asked: what’s dinner tonight? Gellert just didn’t really give a shit.

The house smelled of bacon and scrambled eggs. This was weird, not because it was noon and nobody eats that for lunch. It was weird because Gellert never cook. They never hired anyone because Gellert was too suspicious to do so. It used to be Rocker’s job to cook, while Gellert got the cleaning part covered. Sneaky bastard, all he did was waving his wand then everything was nice and clean.

Finally, a step mom. Rocker thought to himself. He walked into the house only to find Gellert’s bedroom door was shut and that bed of his was squeaking. He pushed the door open, wondering what kind of beauty could make Gellert let his guard down for a little bit——he didn’t feel guilty at all, Gellert never knocks when he entered his room anyway.

“Fuck.”he was utterly shocked by what he was looking at, “Fu——Fuck!”

“Hey, my son!”Gellert lay there, waving to his son, “Look! Mommy and I got back together!”

Albus grabbed a pillow and pressed it firmly against Gellert's face, pulling an embarrassed smile from his face. “Hey, Rocker. I brought you some candies and fireworks, I heard boys like that.”

“He's not a boy anymore, Albus.”said Gellert, muffled under the pillow, “You even had se——“

Albus, who was straddling Gellert’s waist, pushed the pillow down again and made sure Gellert couldn’t make any sound. Even though Gellert’s dick was still buried deep inside him.

Albus struggled to find something to comfort the boy, “Um, it’s okay, darling,we’re not related.”

His face cracked a little under that statement. He narrowed his eyes, began to do that weird thing with his hands. Rocker took a deep breath, then grabbed the doorknob, “Just saying, mommy, that doesn’t make it any better.”

Rocker stormed out. Albus removed the pillow on Gellert’s head only to find a smirk on his face, “Maybe we should try some breath play one day, that felt oddly good.”

“Stop joking.”Albus lowered his voice, “Should we get that boy some help? You told me that he was using a lot of drugs. I worry if he really……”

Before Gellert could say something to comfort Albus , Rocker’s hysterical scream startled him, “I didn’t fuck up my head!”

“Of course, darling, I know!”said Albus in a raised voice.

He frowned apprehensively, his voice went lower than before, “We have to find a doctor.”

“Don’t think worry about that little brat.”

“Well, that little brat is……”

Gellert gave him a kiss to stop him talking.

P.S. They got Rocker a wand two days later. After a while, the ministry of magic decided that Gellert could do his time in Hogwarts under those professors’ watch(For a plan that he never had the chance to carry out, seemed a little unfair. But he wanted to be with Albus, so he guessed he had to suck it up.).

Rocker got a job in Hogwarts. He became the newest member of the choir.

That didn't end well. 

Fin.


End file.
